It's A Study Date
by keltieful
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the Academy and Spock ends up spending his night in the library. It seems he's not the only one. Smut. Spirk.


Spock walked down the brightly lit corridor, nodding his head on occasion in acknowledgement to students or faculty staff. It was well past the usual hour he left the academy and walking through the grounds at night was different. Not unpleasant. The large number of anatomically incorrect hearts, well wishes and Valentines cards which had slowed down the productivity of his day was however, mildly unpleasant. Humans were most illogical. It was practically a given. But, for some unknown reason, Spock had assumed other alien lifeforms would be less so. If one were to judge by the sheer number of invitations to the 'costumed party' happening in one of the Orion student's dorm room, it may be argued that they were more so.

"Did you hear? Apparently Jim Kirk's going to be there!" A blonde haired medical student murmured to her friend across the courtyard.

"Shit! Really? You know he slept with my roommate and her sister. She said he was _a-ma-zing_." The brunet sighed and they both giggled.

Spock watched as they both turned the corner, arms linked and tails swishing behind them. He raised an eyebrow at their retreating figures. It was not uncommon for him to hear news of James Tiberius Kirk's sexual exploits. Actually, it was such a common topic of discussion that Spock often found himself wondering why students bothered with it. Cadet Kirk was a highly intelligent and attractive Human however, the interest that other students had in his sexual life was mildly baffling. If Vulcan's could be baffled.

"Spock! Spock! Wait up." A tall, silver eyed woman ran up to him and smiled. "About our paper, I was interested in changing the parameters to focus on the plyometric biosphere of Carthatious and its effect on the evolution of the Xrthcvarian language. Do you think that could work? I know you researched it during your time on the Farragut. I've already printed out all your notes and read professor Flo'Rdrn's papers on the culture and peoples. I noticed in your notes, you mentioned a possible inverted sustainability causing the bifocal glands which are integral to the language."

Xverjabdene huffed slightly as she took a much needed moment to breathe. The woman was a genius and one of few people who could work productively with Spock. Captain Pike had been right when he suggested they write their first paper together, three years ago. Since then they'd worked on publishing eighty three works in various science and language fields. It was a satisfying relationship. Even when she got a little too enthusiastic. Particularly about setting him up with one of her teaching assistants. He had yet to answer with anything other than refusal and she had yet to give up.

"Commander, I believe the subject would be a fascinating venture. I will begin research immediately." Spock turned and headed back toward the library.

"No, Spock, it's Valentine's Day. Go out and enjoy yourself!" Xverjabdene shouted after him. She was easily ignored. It would, no doubt, earn him a lecture next time they met for a 'friendly' spar.

Without missing a beat, Spock strode into the almost empty library. As he passed, the last librarian locked the help desk and shuffled out the revolving doors.

Perhaps a late night of research would be the perfect ending to the day. The library was likely to be empty, despite exam block swiftly approaching. Valentine's Day always made students, and staff for that matter, lose focus. A most unfortunate occurrence and one that Spock was yet to understand.

He turned the corner and opened the fire door. The basement levels of the library were where Starfleet Academy still house several thousand antique books, presumably for students to use as study material. With very few exceptions, Spock almost always found himself alone down here. Students tended to stay in the higher levels, making use of the advanced electronics rather than the outdated terminals in the back corner of sub basement section three. Spock could admit, if only to himself, that this was one of his favourite spots on campus. If he ever needed space, especially from some of the more enthusiastic students now he was a professor, this was where he came.

The high stacks of books were comforting. They reminded him of his mother's personal study on Vulcan. She collected books, from across galaxies, and stored them with great care in their summer home.

Spock slipped between the aisles, silently making his way to the study area. As he finally reached the end of the book shelves, he saw something quite unexpected. James Kirk was sitting, two tables down, thick reading glasses firmly planted over his exquisite blue eyes. Spock took a moment to study the other male. The Cadet looked tired. Dark rings were clearly present under each eye and he was frowning down at a PADD. Two notebooks lay out before him and several sheets of paper were strewn across the large table.

Without warning, sapphire eyes looked up and widened. A tanned hand slipped from its precarious perch on the edge of the table and scattered numerous loose sheets. His hand clutched at the baggy Academy jumper over his heart.

"I apologise. I did not expect anyone to be here at this hour." Spock said. He watched as Jim's posture slowly relaxed.

"You mean on this night? I pretty much thought the same. Ah, Commander, sir." Kirk belatedly snapped to attention. Which in itself was odd. Spock had never seen Kirk act formally around any of his professors. Which could have something to do with his general lack of respect for authority. As usual, Spock was treated differently. From his observations, Cadet Kirk was the least likely person to do such a thing.

"Should you not be attending Cadet Vro's celebration?" He asked, remembering the two girls from the courtyard.

"I, ah- I'm not really good at those things. People don't really, you know, seem to like me." Kirk blushed and stared at his books. It was most unusual behaviour. Although it was the first time Spock had personally spoken to the Cadet, he had seen him around campus and once substituted for one of his lecturers. If asked, Spock would have said that Kirk was a very social, well liked person. The constant pool of willing bed partners was a testament to that. Perhaps Kirk was feeling unwell? If so, Spock would rather stay close in case his assistance was required.

"If that is the case, would my company be a hindrance to your work?" Spock placed his bag down at the table closest to himself.

"No! No. I ah- I'd like someone around. If I didn't I'd just study in my room. No distractions there. Not that you're a distraction. I just-" Kirk slapped a hand against his forehead and mumbled, "I'm an idiot."

"Your test scores indicate otherwise." Spock didn't make a habit of speaking without thinking. However, something about Kirk made him do things before thinking them through. It was most unfortunate. Something he briefly considered speaking to his mother about. There was no other person, Human or alien alike, who made him act like Kirk did. No other had caught his attention as Kirk had.

"You've looked at my scores?" the Cadet squeaked.

"You applied to be the treasurer of the xenolinguistics club. A background check is quite usual for all applicants." Spock paused before adding, "And Captain Pike requested I follow your progress. You and I are the only people to ever undertake an accelerated program. He seemed quite adamant."

With that said, Spock set up his personal PADD on the table opposite Kirk's. For several minutes, twelve point zero four to be precise, they worked in silent harmony.

Then Kirk began to twitch.

It was barely noticeable at first. Kirk would tilt his head, first one way and then the next. Then his mouth began to move as he read. His leg began to bounce. His fingers tapped on the hardwood desk. It was distracting but nothing Spock couldn't handle. He could focus on multiple items at once and still absorb all the information necessary. When Jim began to slap his own cheeks however… Even a Vulcan's patience could be tested.

"Do you require something, Cadet?" Spock asked, internally wincing at the slight sharp edge to his tone. It had been less than ten years and he was already beginning to display signs of emotionalism. Lady T'Pau had warned him of this.

"No. I'm good. Peachy." Jim quickly replied, body stilling momentarily.

"I have read that some Humans require physical stimulus to stay focused for long periods of time. " Spock mused, mostly to himself. He had, in previous year, taught students who required breaks for physical activity between study periods.

"Physical stimulus?" Kirk squeaked, readjusting the thick frames perched atop his nose.

"I believe that is what you are doing, don't you Cadet?" Spock tilted his head to the left, watching Kirk closely. His sharp gaze picked up the light pink flush across sharp cheekbones. Like most things about James Kirk, Spock found it fascinating.

"Oh, _Oh_. Yeah. Sorry." Kirk shot him an awkward smile and cleared his throat.

Thankfully, Kirk stopped his fidgeting and focused back on his work. Spock let himself sink a little into the chair, his posture still perfect just, less rigid. The silence was amiable and Spock found himself working fifteen point six two percent more efficiently than usual. Despite his preoccupation with the Cadet's previous reaction.

He slowly read through the six papers Flo'Rdrn had previously written on the Xrthcvarian language and peoples. It was an interesting subject. One he would expect others to explore more frequently than they did.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Spock barely noticed Kirk's movements. He did notice the light buzz against his shields getting stronger. An early warning system he'd perfected on Vulcan as a child. It had been a greatly successful in avoiding those who meant him harm. Kirk's mind however, was brimming with curiosity. Spock let him get close. Close enough to read over his shoulder, puffs of air hitting Spock's neck. It was not a particularly comfortable position. His natural instinct was to never have his back exposed. An instinct he suppressed.

"You writing another paper with Xverjabdene?" Kirk asked as his eyes scanned across the page. He certainly appeared to be interested in the information before him. It gave Spock a moment to study him. Especially now that he was close enough to get a clear reading from without lowering his shields. Kirk's emotions were quite confusing.

"Affirmative." Spock eventually answered. "You are aware that Commander Xverjabdene and I work together?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I, uh, am her teaching aid? For Hand to Hand." Kirk rubbed at the back of his head. "She mentions you now and then. The articles you've written together. She knows I'm a bit of a, well, nerd." Here Kirk adjusted his glasses and smiled sheepishly.

Spock leaned towards him, brushing his hand against the Cadet's leg for just a moment. In that moment, everything became clear.

Admiration. Fear. Respect. Lust. Wonder. Embarrassment. Anxiety. Affection.

A soft feeling curled its way through Spock as Kirk froze.

"You're a touch telepath." Kirk backed away. "I'm sorry. I should go. Sorry."

"Jim." Before he could even make his way back to his own table, Spock grabbed his hand. The skin to skin contact was almost overwhelming. It had been going on seven years since he'd purposefully come into direct contact with another being.

"What do you want from me?" Jim asked, eyes pleading. His mind screamed at himself not to think anything while underneath a boiling mass of thoughts and emotions churned. Spock dove into it without looking back. Absently, he knew that Jim would require an answer soon. He just had to give himself time to find one.

He was carried along the tide of Jim's consciousness. This was by far the deepest non-melded telepathic contact he'd ever had. A stray thought floated through Spock's mind. One he'd never entertained before. It was enough to break free of Jim's hold.

"Did you not require physical stimulation?" Spock teased. It made Jim gasp and lean back into his touch. He turned in Spock's loose embrace and took a moment to lean into Spock's chest.

"I think exercise would be the perfect way to get my brain to focus, Professor." Jim replied.

Spock slipped his hands under Jims thighs and lifted him up. With Jim's legs wrapped around his waist, he moved backwards and sat on the edge of an unoccupied table. Jim's lips immediately found his own. Kissing the Human way was a new experience. He had observed the practise amongst peers throughout his time at the Academy yet never thought it might feel like this.

Jim moulded his body against Spock's as their lips locked. Spock ran his tongue along Jim's lower lip before biting down gently. Slowly, Jim's lips parted, letting Spock slip his tongue into the warm cavern. Jim tasted like sour apples and coffee. Not something Spock would generally like but, it was Jim. That made all the difference.

Spock swirled his tongue around Jim's, mapping out every millimetre of unexplored territory. He decided that he liked the way Jim groaned as he flicked his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Eventually, Spock pulled back and let Jim regain his breath.

Jim slipped off Spock's lap and manoeuvred him back onto a chair. He took off the cumbersome glasses and placed them on the table behind him. No sooner had Spock sat down and Jim was on his knees, hands fumbling with Spock's zipper. The smooth metal was quickly pushed aside, revealing his boxers and a rather noticeable bulge. Jim licked his lips and looking up, caught Spock's eyes before grinning unabashedly. Spock lifted his hips, helping Jim move his boxers down to his thighs.

Without warning, Jim engulfed Spock's erection. Spock closed his eyes and tried not to buck up into the wet cavern. It was a close thing though. Especially when he did _that_ with his tongue. Whilst he bobbed his head up and down, Jim unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down to his knees.

All too soon, Jim moved off his cock and slipped three of his fingers into his mouth. Spock watched as, with half lidded eyes, Jim moved his fingers down his body and behind him. He gasped as his first finger slipped inside. Face scrunched, he lifted himself up and perched on the edge of Spock's knees.

Spock clenched his teeth as Jim moaned his name and scissored his fingers. Jim leaned forward and rested his forehead against Spock's shoulder. The new angle gave Spock a premium view of Jim preparing himself. To show his appreciation, Spock began to suck marks into Jim's spotless neck.

When Jim was satisfied with his work, he repositioned himself over Spock's erection.

"Ready Professor?" Jim asked, voice saturated in need.

In answer to his question, Spock thrust upwards and pulled Jim down. He waited for a moment, letting Jim adjust, before he gently lifted him up and let gravity take care of the rest.

As Jim continued to lift himself up and slam back down on Spock's dick, Spock took the time to simply drink him in. Flushed cheeks, parted lips, fast pants, whined, moans and whimpers and dilated pupils all looked good on Jim. He was a truly gorgeous Human. One he was proud to possess.

He rolled his hips as Jim ground down on his crotch and let out the most delicious moans. Spock snapped his hips up, almost ready to pick Jim up, turn his around and slam into him. Anything to fasten the pace and satisfy the itch beneath his skin.

"Spock, please. I can't." Jim pleaded as his thighs shook. About time.

Moving quickly, Spock stood and flipped Jim onto the table. He ran sensitive fingers over sharp hip bones, picking up on Jim's every desire. Fast and hard it was.

Spock drew back and then rocked forward, pistoning himself in and out of Jim. He rotated his hips with each sharp thrust until Jim's entire upper body lifted off the table.

"Kiss me." Jim ordered, hand already tangled in Spock's hair and pulling him down. He complied, shortening his thrusts to suit the new angle as their lips met in a wet, open mouthed kiss.

Spock could feel every muscle in his abdomen flexing with each movement he made. He nuzzled his face into Jim's neck and breathed in his scent. It was already mixing with his own. A deep possessive wave crashed against his shields, almost breaking down the last of his walls.

Jim writhed as Spock continued to assault his prostate, pounding into the spot with ever growing desperation. His peak was on the horizon, just out of reach.

"Spock, please." Jim pulled at his left hand and placed it over his face. "Now, p-please."

Without thinking, Spock spread his fingers into the proper formation and joined their minds. Pleasure became double as everything that had once been Jim bled into Spock.

His right hand loosened its grip on Jim's thigh and moved to his straining flesh. It wrapped around the weeping erection and began to pump it in time to each of his thrusts. Six strokes later and Jim was riding his orgasm. Spock following bare seconds behind him.

They lay for a while, Jim sprawled over the desk and Spock sprawled over Jim. It took a while for Spock to move and slip out of Jim, let alone disengage the meld. By then he was accustomed to having Jim's consciousness adjoined to his own. He found himself missing the mental contact more than the physical. Perhaps it had been too long since he'd last been among his own kind. Perhaps, Jim was special.

"So, ah, same time next week?" Jim breathed, looking small and shy all of a sudden. The reason hit Spock like a ton of bricks.

"I am free tomorrow night for dinner, if you wish?" Spock replied as he buttoned his pants back up. Jim's smile could have lit the room.

Illogical Humans. Didn't they know that Vulcans don't share?

* * *

 **There's day 2 of my 'Month of Lovin'. I hope you're all as excited for the next 27 days as I am. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, nor do I make anything off this site.**


End file.
